Solo
Solo (ソロ, Soro) is a S-Class Mage of the Shadow Remnants. Appearance Solo has a tall, androgynous appearance; with long, spiked white hair and fair skin. He possesses icy blue eyes that pierce into the hearts of his opponents; and he wears a multitude of golden accessories. Personality Solo strives to become the strongest, even if it means that he needs to kill off his guild master. He's also a ruthless, cocky, and cold hearted individual, though at times he may show mercy. He prefers not to get innocent people involved in his battles, though if they do get involved, he will not go out of his way to protect them. However, he shows no mercy to his enemies or anyone who opposes him and will crush them without hesitation. Even though Solo and the rest of the Shadow Remnants are horrible people, he fact that they still have the humanity to let those weaker than them live makes them far better than the Magic Council, who kill their own comrades simply because they fail. He is extremely envious of Crux because of his right to communicate directly with E and seeks to defeat him from the inside so that he may have that right. Solo has the tendency to spout sarcastic remarks inside and outside the battlefield, things like praising his enemy while he actually is talking down to them, or stating “That hurt” when a direct attack failed to damage him in anyway. History Synopsis Equipment Laplace (ラプラス, Rapurasu): Laplace is a replication of the fabled Archenemy sword; it takes the form of a traditional nodachi, a Japanese longsword. Its hilt is wrapped in a dark wrapping, outlining a series of rhombs on it, ends in a light pommel and has a similarly light, mildly prominent fuchi, a metal disk separating the hilt from the handguard. The handguard itself takes the form of a tsuba, a flat plate perpendicular to the hilt, which has its two faces covered in intricate decorations, and possesses a mildly rounded, elongated shape with four points curving inwards, generating soft nooks, which make the tsuba itself vaguely reminiscent of a stylized four-leaf clover. The weapon comes with a matching saya, a lacquered scabbard, which is dark in colour, ending in a light chape, and has a decorative rope tied around its middle part in a ribbon, with two edges left hanging. While the appearance of the two are identical, the only difference is that Laplace is drastically weaker than the original; to the point that it seems that it only useful for channeling his Darkness Magic through it. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsman: Solo is a decent user of Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō); able to clash equally with other high-power mages with ease and not suffer any nasty set-backs. Few would hope to come out alive from a fight with him. He is capable of fighting two S-Class Mages simultaneously with a single hand. His skill in swordsmanship is great enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. He uses wide, sweeping strikes and gentle thrusts in order to eradicate an opponent's defense, and is quite gentle with his style, which he describes as elegance. He has also demonstrated the ability to perform tremendously powerful and precise strikes, capable of striking through very sturdy targets. He is able to use multiple bladed weapons with apparent proficiency. By using a series of powerful attacks and cunning deceptions, Solo is capable of effortlessly fighting back an opponent's magic with his own blade, and with one hand as well. *'Zangetsu' (斬月, Slaying Moon): Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While he is not fond of doing so, Solo has demonstrated great ability with hand-to-hand combat. While fighting he has shown great dexterity and agility, enough to keep up with experienced hand-to-hand combatants. He uses many different fighting forms as well as swift reflexes and speed in order to overwhelm his opponent. Enhanced Durability: Solo has proven himself to be quite durable, being sent flying several meters down when a foe cracked the ground below him, and emerging unscathed moments after from under the rocks that had fallen over him, showing an enhanced degree of assimilating enormous amount of damage without much problems. Enhanced Speed: Solo has shown to possess remarkably great speed, having been able to cover the distance of several meters which separated him from his foe in a second, appearing behind the Wizard Saint while he was still retaining his cast position; and he is capable of effortlessly evading a foe's attacks whiteout even assuming a proper fighting stance. Enhanced Strength: Solo seems to be quite strong, as he has managed, on more than one occasion, to pummel his foes with nothing more but his sheer fists. A single blow of his is capable of cracking the air; destroying everything around the trajectory of one single punch. Additionally, he is able to swing his enormous sword with ease as well as one-handed, a true testament to his strength. High Intellect: In addition to his excellent battle prowess, Solo has also shown great intellect, having the ability to handle situations more efficiently than others and also showing great insight and wisdom. While he does not take time to analyze situations very well, he has shown himself to be very perceptive and can pick up on slight changes in minute details, as well as foreseeing the motives and abilities of his opponents and using this to end the battle quickly, usually to his favor. Solo is also highly intuitive, being able to acquire knowledge very easily. Solo is quite knowledgeable, being able to discuss people, places, and things with great detail. Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Solo possesses a large amount of Magical power. He can release his Magical energy into a potent aura around him, which can even make the ground shake; something that his opponents have described as the most disgusting and foul aura that they've ever felt. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法, Yami no Mahō): Darkness Magic is a Caster Type Magic which utilizes the element of darkness. Darkness Magic allows Solo to manipulate and control destructive dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up things. Solo typically shapes his attacks into the form of ghostly apparitions, which they can use in various attacks such as tornadoes and pillars. Ghosts can even be used to strangle enemies. Because of the very malicious nature of this Magic, which compliments his sinister nature, it is known to make people physically ill and cold. Solo is able to alter the form and the nature of his magic, enhancing his natural abilities and changing the form of their magic in order to attack opponents. For example, he is capable of creating an armor of darkness magic around himself to either enhance his physical abilities or for a strong defense. The usage of darkness magic is not only limited to battle, however. Using this ability Solo can also gather clumps of darkness magic beneath his feet in order to form a platform, using this to access a high airspace or use as a means of travel. Like other elemental Magic, this Magic includes body transformation. *'Dark Capriccio' (常闇奇想曲 Tokoyami Kisōkyoku): A beam of darkness is fired from Solo's hands, meant to be used as a drilling offensive attack that can pierce through defenses. Solo is able to manipulate its movement with one hand, cast more than one beam at a time and even use it as a whip. "Capriccio" refers to a music style which is free in form. *'Dark Rondo' (常闇回旋曲 Tokoyami Kaisenkyoku): When casted, dark Magic with horror-stricken faces swirls around Solo's hands, becoming more and more condensed. Solo can then fire the gathered Magic on a wide scale or focused at an enemy. "Rondo" is a music form derived from Italian which is based on recurring elements. *'Kijomori' (鬼女明星, Devil's Protector): This unique Darkness Magic brings a gigantic gashadokuro. The gashadokuro is completely encased in darkness, and is mostly composed of bone with incomplete muscle structure appearing within the right ribcage and on the right arm of the giant skeleton. In addition to the increased defense, the giant skeleton can also be utilized for combat. When used for combat, the giant mirrors any movements Hiroshi may make, with Solo controlling it from within like a puppet. The giant's strength is proportionate to its size, and the gashadokuro is very durable, capable of withstanding large damage. The amount of magical power used is great enough to tax Solo greatly, and once used cannot be used again for three days. Because of this limitation, Solo uses this only for the strongest of his adversaries. *'Physical Enhancement': Because of Solo's unique Darkness Magic, which is a compression of his remarkable power, it enables him to reach levels of physical and magical prowess most mages would have their bodies give out at and cannot handle. It allows Solo to move at very high speeds exceeding those of High Speed, allowing him to be undetectable to unfocused eyes. It allows Solo to use his natural strength to its limits. His new speed is so great, that it also allows him to create dozens of tangible clones to confuse his opponent. In addition, his already immense magical energy has grandly and explosively increased, and now has a deep black magical energy with a crimson outline. Relationships Trivia Navigation